The Starwalker
by THEguitarist117
Summary: The Galaxy is once again in peril. Darth Dispous and his son, Darth Revad rule the galaxy with superior power over all. Among this, a young Jedi Padawan begins his training. Along the way he becomes interested in the rulers and their bloodlines. Soon, young Artus Starwalker finds more than just their bloodlines, but also his connection to them.
1. Chapter 1

The Starwalker

Prologue

285 A.B.Y.

In room 152 of the Anthwar hospital on Coruscant, doctors were rushing about trying to save Lillia Starkiller and her soon to be born child. The child is going to be a son under Darth Dispous, formerly Marot Skywalker. Marot had turned to the Dark Side when a galactic war broke out amongst The 3rd Galactic Empire and The Alliance of Free Planets. Marot was joined by his other son Acemun, now called Darth Revad. Dispous, along with Revad, had stopped the war and placed himself as leader of the Great Galactic Order

Lillia had married Marot before he turned and they had Acemun. They were happy for 5 years until the war broke out. When the war raged for 10 years, Marot had finally had enough. He used the full power of his Force limits at the Battle of Naboo and fell to the Dark Side, calling himself Dispous. He tempted his son with his Dark powers and ended the war, with Revad at his side. When Lillia thought that Dispous would restore the Alliance, she was wrong as he claimed superiority of power.

Lillia soon got pregnant again after the Order's establishment. She thought it would bring Marot back to the Light Side of the Force but it only led him down a darker path. Marot wanted to bring about a new age of the Sith and form a dynasty. When she heard of his plan, she divorced him, but this only enraged Marot.

"OOOOWWWWW", was heard by the doctors once more. They knew that Lillia was dying. They knew they had to save the child and if possible the mother of the galaxy's hope.

"You're doing fine Miss Starkiller.", said a nurse.

"You try going through this pain then. These wounds have been inflicted by my ex-husband. He wants his son." Lillia stated, adding, "You have to hide him. Just save him."

Lillia's labor was induced by Dispous, after he attempted to retrieve his son. He wounded her setting off an early pregnancy. All of a sudden, Lillia's vitals went into a decline. With her life on the line, the doctors and nurses rushed to save her and the baby.

But Lillia interjected saying, "Forget me, save my son. He is the only hope this galaxy has. He needs to-OOOOWWWWWW." Lillia cried once more. The doctors knowing it was time.

The on-duty nurse told her to push when it was time. After 4 repeats of this procedure, a crying baby boy was revealed and given to his mother. He was a true Skywalker, from the dirty blond hair down on his head, to the glowing force presence that even a small Force sensitive could discern. Lillia felt this, did what was best, and cloaked her son's Force signature. When asked what the Skywalkers' heir would be named, Lillia stated, "He is a combination of two great Force families. To hide his true identity is wise. Therefore, my loved son will be called Artus Starwalker."

Artus heard his name and opened his eyes, revealing shimmering blue orbs staring at his mother. He giggled happily before falling back to sleep, caused his mother to cry. She decided to finally turn Artus over to the Wookie nurse standing in the hall. The nurse walked the hall and set the crying human baby in its crib with the other children in the infant ward.

Lillia, however, could feel a dark presence, and knew that Dispous was here for their son. As soon as he entered the room everyone grew cold. His golden-orange eyes making contact with his divorced wife's dark blue.

He spoke with authority to the staff and said, "Get out and leave us alone."

The doctors and nurses turned to leave while Dispous spoke with Lillia. They wondered what might happen but left that to their imaginations.

Lillia asked, "What do you want Dispous?

Dispous growled his response, "I want my son. I want him to unleash his potential, not waste it with the Jedi. The age of the Sith is near and it must come from my ancestor's blood."

Lillia told him with a smirk, "Our son's gone and you won't find him. Not now. Not ever. I've hidden him from your dark influence."

"Acemun and I aren't the only Skywalkers. WHERE IS _MY_ SON?!" roared the Order's Leader.

"He's not even alive. I had an abortion so your dream of a Sith Dynasty wouldn't be fulfilled. You aren't even human anymore Marot. You lost all connection to the Skywalker family when you joined the kriffing Sith. You stupid idiot!" Lillia spat with fire on her tongue.

Dispous had enough, and walked across the room to close and bar the door disallowing and hospital staff to enter. Stepping across the room to Lillia's bed, the former Skywalker heir had one thought of action on his mind. Using the Force, Dispous raised Lillia out of her hospital bed and proceeded to choke her. Tears were in her eyes but not at the thought of dying. Her mind was thinking of Artus, who was wailing down the hall. As she gave her last breath she begged Artus telepathically, _"Be safe my little son. Save the galaxy when the time comes."_

At hearing his mother's voice in his mind, the human child stopped crying. He quickly forgot this and started to drift off into slumber. Before that was possible, the door to the infant ward opened up, revealing a man in brown Jedi robes and black hair on his head. This man was Jedi Knight Pinail Riggett, Lillia's former Padawan. He knew which infant to retrieve and what to do with it, because of a request from Lillia. The Jedi picked Artus up and started to soothe the young child before Dispous could do anything.

"Hello there little one." he said before opening the door and walking out. "You seem in need of a story. Once upon a time there was a little boy named Anakin." Pinail proceeded to tell the story of the entire Skywalker heirs and heiresses leading down to Artus's father, brother and finally Artus himself. As the kind Jedi Knight finished up the story, he started to carry the child to insides of the Jedi Temple. He entered the Nursery where he laid the heir of the Skywalker in a crib. This action set off the chain of events of the Starwalker, who would bring peace to the galaxy and balance to the Force.

* * *

Hello Newly Initiated Starwalkers, I am THEguitarist117, the author of this story. This story is based upon the SW galaxy in our time. So if you ask, it's "Now in a Galaxy Far Far Away." All these "events" are going to be based upon Artus's life. Artus is my OC including most characters in this tale. Some characters to be introduced in the next chapter are Shayla, a female human who will be big in Artus's life, and Garen, Pinail's son. Note I don't have an update schedule because this is my first fanfic.

So until then, read, review, and if I feel like it I might read some PMs. Until next time, Starwalkers.


	2. The First Choice Part 1

Chapter 1

(Forgot about this bit) Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, just my OCs

300 A.B.Y.

Jedi Temple-Coruscant

Artus's POV

15 years. 15 long years and I still wasn't a Padawan. Oh well, I guess next year is the time. What pains me the most, though, is my friends got accepted but I didn't. I felt as though I was strong enough to be one, but others felt differently. I was staring at a window, and looking at my reflection. My long dirty blond hair combed back neatly and my eyes filled with their brilliant blue. I see a familiar face walking down the hall and recognize it immediately.

"Artus! How are you?" Garen Riggett called out. The boy looked like a younger version of his father, Master Pinail Riggett. His black hair had a new addition to it as well: the customary Padawan braid. "You okay?" Garen called out.

"No my friend. I'm a little down about not being a Padawan. Do you ever have those times where you feel like your potential is being downgraded?" I asked with longing in my words. The brown-eyed 16 year old looked deep in thought before replying, "Yes I know what you're feeling. Don't worry your time will come. Hey, Shayla's coming."

I turned around to see a blue-grey eyed, 15 year old girl coming towards Garen and me and we started to walk to her. She had her red hair in a Padawan braid as well. She stopped when we got close to her. No one knew her last name; just that the girl came to the temple around the same time as me. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Shayla, our best friend, asked.

Before I could speak, Garen stated, "Artus here was just a little sad that he's still not a Padawan." I shot Garen my best scowl, which was a second face of mine.

"That's a surprise. Even after all this time, you're still not a Master's apprentice." The red-head stated.

"You guys don't think this has anything to do with the incident, do you?" I asked a little irritated. The "incident" I was referring to was duel between me and a new Padawan, Arov Nockel, a year ago to this day. What happened was the Padawan just became one and was bragging to the younglings about becoming one. I went up to him telling him that Jedi are supposed to be humble servants to all and not brag to others. He told me I was jealous, which I denied. He and I bantered on, with him throwing insults while I tried to keep a cool head. Garen and Shayla came in and said that it wasn't worth it to fight with him.

Arov, however, threw an insult that I was scared, needed my friends to bail me out, and proceed to insult them. I could stand the attempts to insult me but to shame my friends was a different thing. I then challenged the arrogant 16 year old to a duel. Even though he had more experience than me, his force signature was weaker compared to mine. I defeated him easily but I felt wrong at the end of it. I was shaking and felt more powerful than ever. I consulted a Knight and he told me I had touched the Dark Side ever so lightly. It scared me more than anything else I'd known.

"Could be, but Artus, that was a year ago and you steered clear of the Dark Side, instead of falling." Shayla told me with care in her voice. She always cared for Garen and me.

Garen followed up with the statement, "Artus if anything you showed true strength in staying good. Many would've been weak. Many would've fallen"

They were right, but the thought still lingered in the back of my mind. I told them, "You guys are right. I'm just overreacting. What I probably need to do is just meditate a little more."

They laugh at this because of our little joke between us. I meditated a lot but I also tinkered a little bit. I don't know why but the times I've worked on my airspeeder and hanging out with friends was some of the greatest things to do. We started walking to the dorms where we slept. I got to my dorm where I place my hand on the hand pad and the door flew up. My friends were also in the same dorm hall as me, as the dorm rooms are organized by last names. Shayla was organized by her first so that made her feel a little special.

All throughout the halls the force thrived. Like a small village on a faraway planet, an overall sense of companionship was present. At the end of my dorm hall however was a different story. There was a large apartment usually made for a family. Younglings and Padawans alike knew who had lived there. A plaque on by the hand pad stated "Skywalker". Everyone knew about the Skywalkers' family history, but the few remaining Skywalkers disappeared about 25 years ago. Every time I walked down the hall the Force called me to the Skywalker apartment, but I always turned into my own dorm.

After getting into my own dorm, I sat down, went through my breathing exercises, and started to meditate. After a couple minutes in deep meditation my reverie was severed when a knock on my door was heard. I got up and answered it only to find a 5 year old youngling who told me, "Artus Starwalker?"

I answered with, "Yes?"

The young boy told me, "Message from the council." After hearing the boy's words, I couldn't speak. I thanked the youngling and sent him on his way, not even thinking about what I said. I wondered what the council sent to me. I set the Holoprojector on the floor and the image of the male Twi'lek Grand Master Prorit Fise sprang to life. "Young Starwalker. You are needed in the chamber of the council. Come alone."

I couldn't believe it. I was called by the council. This led me to wonder if I was to be expelled from the order for the incident a year ago. I always looked back on consulting the Knight and thought I should've gone against it. However, I always remembered that a Dark Jedi was no Jedi at all. That was a Sith. I then wondered if I was a Sith but pushed that thought way down before it took root in my mind.

Before I went to see the council, I went to Garen's dorm that he shared with his father. When I knocked, neither answered the door so I assumed that Garen and Pinail were somewhere else. Garen was probably with his Master, and Pinail off with perhaps his new Padawan. I decided to go to Shayla's dorm and when I knocked, she allowed me to come in. She noticed a little distress in my knocking and asked, "What's wrong, Artus? Are we in trouble?"

"No, but I may be." I said in response to her questions. Her concern and the ways she can care for Garen and I are always comforts but today they cause more pain. I continue with, "The council has summoned me but they were vague on the reason why. I think they're going to expel me from -."

"Artus don't think about that way! Who knows? You might be wrong!" Shayla rebuked.

"Shayla, I'm sorry but if I didn't become a Padawan today, who knows if I'm going to continue my journey in the Order?" I say to her. "What if I wasn't meant to be a Jedi?"

"Oh, Artus please stop. I don't want to lose the boy I've called friend and brother for all my life." She said with sorrow. I notice her face is contorted with distress and a tear running down the side of her face.

"I'm sorry Shayla, but this might be the last time we meet. When you see Garen tell him, 'Hi and Bye from Artus.'" I say while a tear runs down both our cheeks. I then turn from her room to go meet the council.

When I reach the turbolift, I look to the rest of the temple before placing my hand on the pad and stepping into the lift. Before the door closes, I see someone running for it and hold the door open. The man, a Jedi Master by the look of his robes, runs in and I see that it's none Garen's father himself. As I let the door close and the lift go up, I acknowledge him with a reverent but shaky, "M-master R-riggett?" not out of custom, but out of respect. He is a formidable fighter in the lightsaber dueling ring and for his apprenticeship under one of the last Skywalkers.

"Ah. Good evening, young Starwalker. I didn't expect to see you here." Master Riggett said with his calm and collected voice. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, the council called me but I don't know what for. I'm pretty sure I'm being expelled from the Order." I say with a sad and honest face.

"Really? What makes you say that" He questions back.

"An incident a year ago where I touched the Dark Side a little bit is the reason. I've seen younger Initiates turn into Padawans and 15 years not being one myself. Heck! Today both my friends became Padawans even though I've been all the more ready. I know I shouldn't complain but I don't want to feel left out."

"Well that is normal young one but don't let it get you feeling down. One day you'll be a Padawan. I promise." He reassures me.

"Thank you, Master Riggett." I say as the doubt still lingers and the turbolift's door opens up to reveal the 12 members of the Jedi Council, but most importantly the big three of the council: Prorit Fise, female Togrutan Hapel Epotalfa, and male Human Rallace Hawk. All three were on the council before Councilor Dispous founded the Great Galactic Order. They can remember the Alliance of Free Planets and how it fell. No one knows the face behind Dispous as the cloak over his head always shrouds his face. However, if someone were to know, it would be them.

"Ah, Young Starwalker. We have been waiting for you we are here to discuss you being a member of the Order. Master Riggett, you will have to wait until after Starwalker's discussion." Hawk said with some hidden loathing. The Force told me to always be wary of him no matter what. Someone with that much hate must be very untrustworthy. I don't know how he even got on the council.

"Yes, I heard. So you've reached the decision that I will be expelled from the Order?" I guessed.

Epotalfa replied, "Expelled!? What for? You haven't done anything wrong."

I asked them, "What about a year ago? When I touched the Dark Side?"

Hawk then stated, "You were forgiven. Why? I don't know, but this council believes you prevented your fall. Your progress was merely halted. If it were up to me, the council would have done it a year ago."

"What Master Hawk is saying, Young One, is that you were not expelled but on probation. You couldn't be chosen as a Padawan. Didn't you receive the message? We sent it with Initiate Arov Nockel." Fise said to me.

"No, but the reason is you sent it with the wrong Initiate. He was the Padawan who I dueled with a year ago. He's an Initiate now?" I questioned.

"Yes. We heard the details that led to the duel. He was soon removed from apprenticeship and placed on probation the same time as you, for a year." Said the female Nightwalker (reversed skin color human humanoid) Gen-ad Bormun.

"As much as it 'pained' us, we had to be sure you weren't going to turn on us. So that brought about your probation." Hawk said with as much intimidation as a rancor.

A male Devaronian, master Jaxer Heinn, spoke up "Yes but that was in the past. We are talking about the present."

"Quite right Master Heinn." Master Fise agreed. "We are now telling you Initiate Starwalker, that are off of probation. But at a cost. Although you can become a Padawan, you must be called name, and, due to your skirt with the Dark Side, by a trustworthy Knight or Master."

"I understand, Masters. Is there any Knight or Master who called me to be their Padawan?" I inquired with hope.

"The day of the duel there were. But now, Masters and Knights know of the probation. It really hurt your chances." Master Epotalfa said with a look of disappointment.

"But chin up, young one. The Force has a destiny for you." Master Fise said with a bright Sparkle in his eyes.

I bowed and then said, "Good day, Masters." I then heard them call Master Riggett. I started walking out, all hope restored that I could one day have a Master, and then Knighthood and with enough luck a Padawan. But all that was then reinforced with the next two statements.

I heard Master Hawk ask Master Riggett, "Master Riggett what have you come here for?"

His response turned all eyes towards me.

"I want to take Artus Starwalker as my apprentice."


End file.
